vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elvast Toydream
Summary Elvast Toydream is a member of the Toydream family and the man considered to be the strongest summoner in the world. Holding 1000 Awards, Elvast became the leader of Government after the previous one died in the fight with the White Queen. Elvast was also the previous summoner partner of Lu Niang Lan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Elvast Toydream, Thousand Eater Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, skilled staff user, Analytical Prediction (Inhuman calculation abilities to predict movement), can intimidate animals with his presence, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage when protected by his protective circle, minor resistance to charisma-based techniques, can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades, Memory Manipulation (Humans without Awards forget about his existence as soon as he's out of sight), limited Invisibility (Cannot be perceived by cameras and other mechanical sensors when he's under the Artificial Sacred Ground) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily overpowered Kyousuke and knocked his Blood Sign out of his hands, snapped Biondetta's Blood Sign in half by throwing a piece of ceramic, can sever human limbs with his bare hand, pierced through a magic doll holding an incredibly small portion of the White Queen with his bare hand) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Considered the strongest summoner and human, comparable to Lu Niang Lan) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Unharmed by Lu Niang Lan's assassination weapons and most of her attacks, Lu tied a rope around his neck and failed to break it despite using enough strength to snap a small tree trunk), Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High, should be comparable to Kyousuke Range: Extended melee range with staff, likely tens of meters with incense grenades Standard Equipment: Several incense grenades Standard Partner: Unknown Intelligence: Genius, was considered the strongest summoner in the world and defeated Kyousuke twice even after his main trick was countered. Has inhuman calculation abilities, superior even to the ones possessed by Kyousuke Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, each Artificial Sacred Ground only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes, incense grenades don't work on unmanned weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. **'Blood Sign:' Elvast creates his Blood Sign by stepping in his own shadow, causing something to shoot up of it. Elvast catches this "something" and hits it against a nearby surface, causing rust to fall off and reveal a glittering golden staff. **'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. They do this by first establishing an Artificial Sacred Ground using an incense grenade and by calling Materials to possess their vessel partner by spelling their names with their Blood-Sign. While the Artificial Sacred Ground is up, the summoners and vessels cannot be seen by mechanical cameras and sensors, anything beyond the naked eye with the exception of primitive optical devices like glasses and binoculars. **'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made of the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material's power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle's effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle is pierced from outside and the summoner is fatally wounded, the summoner won't die, although they might die when the circle disappears) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. **'Awards:' Awards are carved directly into a human's soul by one of the three top Unexplored-class Materials revered by the three main summoner factions or by the White Queen herself in a few cases. These awards are given to a person to recognize their deeds. As a side effect, any human with more than 100 Awards has their presence fade from the awareness of regular humans. That is, any human with no Awards becomes unable to retain any memories of them when they are out of sight, although said memories return and continue to accumulate when the Award bearer is in front of them, only to forget about them as soon as they leave their field of vision again. *'Calculation Abilities:' Elvast is considered to be the strongest summoner in the world and has immense calculation abilities that he can use to accurately knock a Petal into a Spot. However, his greatest feat is the ability to analyze the surrounding environment prior to the summoning ceremony starting to calculate the exact composition of the Rose and the positions of the Spots that will appear when the Artificial Sacred Ground is created; only to use this data to hit a seemingly random Rose and enter the exact sequence of the White Queen's name, thus summoning her as his first move. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9